Flogg
Flogg is the leader of a species of mutants, located in Denebria. A military commander and caretaker of his own kind, Flogg makes a partnership with Skeletor, although he keeps a small distance in his plans, fearing for his sanity, that it would chaos and disorder between his troops. Flogg is one of the primary villains in the series, The New Adventures of He-Man, and appears as a major player in the first and the third part of Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War, while a minor player in Non-Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Beginnings Gaius Brakk was born to a farming family on the planet Denebria - one of the largest and most powerful planets in the Tri-Solar System. The people of Denebria were engaged in a constant war with their neighboring planet, Primus - it was an age old conflict that had spanned centuries, and by present times, most Denebrians could not even remember why the fighting had started. At a young age, Gaius was conscripted by Denebrian military forces and taken to fight in the war. His training was quick and brutal; the Denebrian military were, unbeknownst to the general populace, losing the war, and were going through thousands of ships and troops every day on the front lines. The young Gaius quickly proved to be a capable soldier and displayed excellent leadership qualities; as many of the army's best officers had been killed, Brakk was fast tracked to promotion, and within a year, he had been appointed Captain of his own battlecruiser. Desperate for a tactical advantage over their Priman enemies, the Denebrian leadership council ordered Brakk's ship to travel to the neighboring star system, which was controlled by the Saurians, to seek help. Dragaunus, leader of the Saurians, met with Brakk to discuss terms - but they were unable to reach an agreement. During the meeting, Dragaunus was impressed by Captain Brakk's tenacity and, as a mark of respect, gifted him with an aid convoy for the suffering people of Denebria. When Brakk returned, prepared to distribute the aid and supplies to his people, he was instead met with hostility by the council - who demoted him for failing in his mission and seized the aid convoy to sell to neighboring worlds. A furious Brakk was sent back to the front lines, where, by now, the Denebrian was cornered by their enemies. Calling together a meeting of the fleet Captains, Brakk gave an impassioned speech and called on them to overthrow the government; he recieved an almost resoundingly positive response, and he and the rest of the fleet commanders stormed the council chambers and overthrew the government. Once they were safely in control, the military negotiated with the Primans and ended the war. Though the war was over, it had left Denebria a barren, polluted wasteland - and the new military rule was soon blamed for the problems of the people. For his actions during the revolution, Brakk was promoted to General - though he did not wish for the burden of leadership, his fellow officers voted him in as the new leader of the military council, effectively giving him control of the entire planet. Determined to make life better for the people, Brakk enacted several social reforms, work programs and environmental projects designed to get Denebria's economy and eco system back on track. As part of his plans, he employed an alien named Krang to assist in a project to transform the planet back to its original state - but Krang betrayed the Denebrians, instead creating a mutagenic weapon that would transform them into his mutant slaves. Brakk's assistant, Crita, uncovered the plan and went to warn him; leading to a confrontation with Krang. Realizing he had been found out, Krang unleashed the virus earlier, shattering a capsule in his lab; Brakk pushed Crita aside, taking the brunt of the capsule's effects himself - leading his skin to change to a dark purple. Brakk attacked Krang in a furious rage but he managed to escape. Now airborne, the virus spread across Denebria, mutating the entire populace; withs oem mutations being more extreme than others. More than ever, the people suffered, and Brakk himself fell into a depression; his confidence shattered and his hopes for the future of his planet crushed. Seeing this as a sign of weakness, the neighboring Emperor Zurg decided to plunder Denebrai of its last remaining resources. The attack was enough to snap Brakk out of his depression and lead a massive retaliatory assault against Zurg's forces; as it turned out, the mutations had actually made his people much stronger, and his soldiers were easily able to defeat Zurg's mindless Hornet drones. Brakk himself engaged Zurg in a one on one battle; with the evil Emperor using an energy whip to lash Brakk across the chest several times, causing severe injuries. As he lay bleeding and Zurg moved in for the kill, Brakk reached up with his hand and grabbed the whip, before quickly turning it against Zurg - lashing him across the face and shattering his protective mask. Zurg retreated instantly before anyone could look at his true face, and Brakk rose, victorious, cheered on by the crowds that had formed around him. After seeing his proficiency with the laser whip, his soldiers gave him the nickname 'Flogg' which he proudly adopted as his new moniker. Determined that Denebria suffer no further oppression; Flogg concentrated on rebuilding their armies; transforming the weakened Mutant fleet into a vast armada. He personally designed a Mothership to lead the fleet, incorporating Dimension-X technology left behind by Krang to give himself the most powerful battleship in the galaxy. The increased arms production lead to more trading with neighboring worlds, enhancing the Denebrian economy and allowing Flogg to import the vital resources his planet could no longer produce. His actions won him the unquestioning loyalty of his people, and left the Mutants of Denebria as one of the most powerful empires in the universe. Pre War: A Special Mission for Gantu Flogg hires Captain Gantu on a mission to kill the person, with whom he mutated from, Krang. Unfortunately for Gantu, not only he fails in his mission to kill Krang, but also falls into one of Krang's traps. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Trailer Flogg was scheduled to appear in the second war, as shown in the teaser trailer. The idea was scrapped, although he makes his full appearance in the third war. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three A Strike on Planet Z With the empire of Zurg, being weakened, Flogg seizes the opportunity to destroy the remain forces of Zurg and claim the universe for his own purposes. He rallies on his troops to inform him about the status on attacking the planet. With his troops informing him, that the time has come to invade, Flogg orders his mutant army to attack at once. A First Defeat Flogg begins his invasion on Planet Z, starting an air fight, as he destroys several flying Hornets of Zurg, who stand against him. However, Zurg has an ace upon his sleeves, as he activates a giant Hornet-robot, that knocks out Flogg and some of his general captains. In spite of his big effort, Flogg is forced to retreat, along with his army, only to be greeted later by an overlord of evil, who had watched the whole battle of the mutant army, Skeletor. Skeletor in the Army Soon enough, Skeletor introduces himself to rest of the mutant army, as he declares jis loyalties to Flogg and the rest of his armanda. Though Flog reluctantly agrees to join his army, he warns him that he is his actual master and that he would not take orders from him. A Failure Test to Victory With the mutant army still in mayhem, Skeletor requests an attack against the Saurian Empire, so that it would weaken most of the defenses of the rest space army, that it would turn against them. Flogg agrees to his plan and sets off to deal with the Saurians. While Flogg, Slush Head, Hoove and Karatti fight off Dragaunus and his fleet on a ground assault, Skeletor stays silent for a short time, before he takes himself in to finish the job. Skeletor then blasts a cargo, filled with lava, that engulfs the entire base, although he forcing the Saurians to retreat from their hideout, much to the dismay of Flogg and Skeletor. Untrustrworthy Opinions After the end of the battle, Flogg blames Skeletor for letting the Saurians moving away. However, Skeletor manages to calm the military captain into his previous senses, claiming that the previous defeat was the key success to real victory that it would follow, even though he speaks to him in a more hilarious style. Pay Heed to Heed Later, Skeletor begins his next phase of his plan, by sending Flogg and his mutant army, to lay waste on the Heed's hideout, where Zurg's envoy, Gravitina was negotiating with them at the same time, while he informs him about a secret plan, that must follow it. As soon as they arrive at the Heed's lair, they confront an outnumbered force of the alien species, as multiple Heed, and also an empowered Gravitina, stand against the Mutants to stop them before they could proceed any further. During the battle, Skeletor sneaks in the core of the Heed's space ship, setting the dangerous machine, known as asteroid ray in activation. When Flogg and the rest of the mutant army hear the message from Skeletor, they retreat from the Heed's space ship, as soon as possible, leaving the remain beings on the space ship, the Heed and Gravitina, to perish in the explosion. Fears Amongst His Members However, Skeletor's loyalty proves worse for Flogg, after seeing not only his recent change, but also the transformation of one of his men, Quakke, into a monster, from the powers of a magic crystal. While Skeletor pressures Flogg to give more power to his men, Flogg refuses to listen to him, fearing for his own people safety. The Space Conference Flogg and an empowered Skeletor, who drains all of the Crystal's remain dark power, becoming a powerfull sorcerer in the whole universe, get contacted in a meeting of several alien species, forming all of them a space conference. With Skeletor explaining to Flogg about his next phase of his plan, Flogg pretends to the conference, that he wants to make peace between his people and the rest of the alien species of the galaxy. Skeletor then continues his speech, adressing Slush Head, Flogg's servant, as the new ambassador of peace. Though Slush Head has good terms with Skeletor, as he shakes hands with him, he gets a hit from Flogg, after he attempts to shake hands on him. Not only that, but also, Slush Head forgot his lines in front of the conference, embarassing Skeletor in front of the audience. Help from a Traitor After the meeting ends, with no other issues to be solved, Flogg and Skeletor return to their space ship, only to be approached by NOS-4-A2, an ally of Zurg. While Flogg express his doubts towards NOS-4-A2, Skeletor ignores him and instead listens to the energy vampire's motives. NOS-4-A2 them points out that the war with the Decepticons has depleted the resources of Planet Z, allowing Zurg to order NOS-4-A2 to built a planetery shield. However, as recent conflicts start between Zurg and NOS-4-A2, the energy vampire decides to quit from Zurg's servise and help the Mutants to launch a full attack on Planet Z. Claiming Planet Z After the short conversation, Skeletor shows to Flogg the access codes of Planet Z, that it would allow Flogg to make a massive attack on the planet. With NOS-4-A2 forcing Zurg to retreat from the coomader center of the planet, Flogg begins his final invasion on Planet Z, sending all of his mutant generals and troopers to attack the planet. He also gives the command to one of his captain, Staghorn, to take the troops straight to the Planet's city. When Flogg lands on Planet Z, he makes his way to the central building of Zurg's planet, destroying and killing many Hornets of Zurg. After Zurg manages to survive Skeletor's duel and escapes from Planet Z, Flogg orders his troops, including Skeletor, to search the entire galaxy for Zurg and seize him to him. Non Disney Villains Tournament Destroying a Fast Robot Flogg's role in the Non-Disney Villains Tournament is minor, yet an important to it's plotline. He appears as the adopted son of Blackwolf and the military captain of both of his father's mutant army and of his new recruits. During the invasion on Earth, Flogg comes across Metal Sonic, a robot created by Dr. Robotnik, to keep intruders away. After some of his general captains fail to deal with the robot, Flogg steps in to destroy the robot. While Metal Sonic subdues at first the mutant captain, Flogg manages to retails and uses his whip against it, knocking it into a hole, in a badly damaged state. After he notices that Metal Sonic is making his way back to the surface, Flogg hits him agains with his whip, this time, destroying it for good. Defeat to Dolf Unfortunately, Blackwolf falls to his mightest enemies, Dolf, Snively and their forces. Despite having revenge on his enemies for the death of his adopted father, Flogg thinks logically for his remain troops, as he wanted to keep them safe. To end the war of his people, Flogg makes a contract to Dolf and Snively, in which he gives some of his territories to him, in exchange, for not harming his own people. Dolf and Snively agree to his terms, as they want to have a peacefull society between the animals and the mutants. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Defeat or Ploy...? Flogg first appears in the sixth battle of the first round in the series, battling the New God Darkseid. Flogg foolishly attacks Apokolips, seeking to conquer the planet for himself, but is outmatched by Darkseid's raw power. Even when the sorcerer Skeletor appears to aid Flogg, the pair are lucky to escape with their lives. To prevent future blunders, Skeletor offers to guide Flogg's conquests, an offer Flogg accepts. Frustrated by his defeat, Flogg swears revenge. Skeletor, on other hand, explains that the defeat was just an asset, and promises him that, soon enough, he will be eventually victorious. A New Plan In the later events, Flogg and Skeletor forge a partnership with Grune, hoping that his supplies of his "mysterious weapon", could be the greatest weapon ever made, for their next attacks. The Next Attack Skeletor orders the mutants to attack a secret base of Darkseid, hoping to cut off his supply of power. While the mutants are unsure about the warlock's command, including Slush Head, Flogg gives consent to it, and launches a full attack at the base. There, they confront Granny Goodness, a servant of Darkseid. Initially, the mutants manage to overpower the goddess, until she summons the Furies to her aid. The combined strenght of the Furies manage to defeat the mutant warriors, leaving only Skeletor and Floog on the battlefield. With the combined strenght of Skeletor, Flogg manages to turn the battle in their favor, easily besting out every singly Fury assassin, with his ultra advanced gadgets. He then orders his armanda to withdraw, having dealt enough damage to Darseid's forces.Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Evil Mutants of Denebria Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Blackwolf Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Masters of the Universe Villains Category:The Space Conference Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Major Players Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Skeletor's Alliance in DC vs Non Disney Villains War Category:Pages with Origins